The New Girl
by KayandAish
Summary: What would happen if Tris was like one of us? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

_**The New Girl!**_

_**Chapter 1- Tris POV**_

_I`m unpacking my stuff from moving from our old house in New York to this house in Chicago. Tomorrow is my first day of school here and I am freaking out. I shouldn`t worry my mom says I will do fine but my dad on the other hand always worries. He says I should stay home and be his little girl forever. That`s my dad! I`m almost finished setting up my room, a bed on one side and a dresser on the other and a desk with a laptop only for school. My parents are very selfless and humble people. They don`t allow me to have a mirror in my room even and I have to help people out on my free time. So I don`t really get time to myself at all. Me and my brother Caleb take turns with dinner and cleaning. It`s not easy being selfless. I always struggle in the position. "Beatrice dinner", my mom calls up to me. I walk through the hallway and down the 12 stairs and into the kitchen trying to avoid tripping over the boxes that are still sealed. Caleb who was reading a book ,places a bookmark and closes the book and puts it away. I walk to the table and sit next to Caleb. My mom comes in, putting plain chicken and vegetables in the middle of the table. The plates are already set for us so we take what we need and dig in. After dinner I take a quick shower, put on my PJ`s and try to go to bed but I keep worrying about tomorrow. What if no one likes me? What if . . . . what am I saying? People will like me. No they won`t I am selfish and urg. . . I can`t think this way. My first time in a public school. My whole life I was home schooled. No friends. I don`t even know what to say. I finally feel sleepy a doze off. . ._


	2. Chapter 2

_**The New Girl**_

_**Chapter 2- Tris POV**_

_**When I wake up, I get dressed. I put hair in a bun and get dressed. I pick out tight grey leggings and a black shirt. Now since I`m 16, my mom allows me to pick what I want to wear. I go down the stairs walking because my parents don`t allow me to run. They say it attracts too much attention and disturbs people around you. When I get down and into the living room, my mom is sitting on a chair knitting and my brother is reading. My dad comes over and kisses me lightly on the top of my head. I go into the kitchen and grab an apple and get my stuff organized for school in my backpack. I check and see if I have everything and it look like I do. Caleb and I put our jackets on, put our backpacks over our shoulders and walk to the bus stop. When the bus pulls up a few others go on before us because Caleb made me wait to let others on the bus. How is it so easy for him to be selfless? We get on and I sit at the next available seat avoiding everyone`s rude comments and feet pulled out to trip me. I already know this is going to be a long day. I watch outside the windows as the bus drives to school. The bus stops and people push and shove to get off. I wait until everyone but Caleb is off and I walk up to the front door of the school and take a deep breath and walk in. I find the office right away and walk up to the counter and till I`m guessing the secretary is off the phone. She hangs up the phone and I say "Excuse me". "Yes, how can I help you?" she asks, "Well I`m new here and I-" before I could finish she says, "Oh Beatrice right?" "Yes that`s me". "Follow me" she says, she leads me to a door that says Principal and knocks on the door. A tall lady with short blond hair and glasses opens the door. The secretary says "this is Beatrice the transfer" "oh right, why don`t you come in" says the principal. So I walk into a room with a large desk with a computer, a window behind and two chairs in front of the desk. She sits in the chair behind and I sit in one of the two chairs and put my sweaty hands on my lap. "My name is Mrs. Matthews and I`m the principal of the school". "I see you were home schooled until now so I will give you a brief tour of this school and show you how exactly our system works here". "Clear" she asks "Yes, I`m clear" I say a little nervously. So here is your schedule and if you would follow me". I follow her out and out of the office and into the cramped halls full of people staring at me and whispering to the person next to them. She stops in front of tons of lockers and gives me a piece of paper with numbers on them. She explains how to work my lock and I put my backpack in there and lock it. Then she shows me all my classrooms. Science, History, Language, Geography, Art, Music, Health and Cooking.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 3- Tris POV**

It`s lunchtime, I sit by myself, eating and reading. Someone says "hey" and I look up to see a dark girl with brown, short hair. She plops herself next to me. "Hi" I say in shock that she came over in the first place. "I`m Christina" she says, "I`m Beatrice but I prefer Tris". "Nice to meet you Tris", "You too, Christina". A boy comes over and sits next to Christina and plants a kiss on her lips. "Hey babe, who is this?" he asks pointing to me "Oh this is the new girl". "Oh Hi I am –" Christina cuts him off "this is Will my boyfriend", "Hi" I say. We eat in silence until another boy sits down with his tray. "Will guess what– ", he starts to say until his eyes see me. "Who is this?" he asks, before anyone can answer I say "I`m Tris, and you are?" "Uriah" he says.

**Tobias POV**

I head to my next class after I finished eating. On my way there I see this girl with blond hair and a big nose with wide blue almost grey eyes. She drops her books so I go over lean down and help her pick up her books. She looks up and I look up at the same time and we are both in a daze staring into each other's eyes. She breaks the daze after a while gets up and brushes her knees off. I get up right after, give her books back and introduce myself "Hi, I`m Four" "Tris" she says, "Welcome to high school" I say, "Thanks" she says and walks off. I watch her until she turns the corner. I go to my next class which happens to be the same class as hers. Is it next to her and listen to the teacher talk. After class I catch up to Zeke "Hey dude" he says when I`m walking next to him. "Hi" I say, "Did you meet the new girl?" "What`s her name trash?". "No I think it`s Tris" I say, "I know dude, have a sense of humor, that`s what people are calling her, you know because she is not that pretty". He`s right she`s not, that pretty. That`s too small of a word for her. "Yeah, yeah I get it" I say. Shauna walks up to us and gives Zeke a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, I was thinking we should go see that movie Paranormal Activity 5". "Sure" Zeke replies "as long as you are in my arms the whole time". "Well why do you think I picked a scary movie?" she asks. He kisses her lips and they walk hand in hand.

When I get home, I go upstairs scared of what mood I will see my dad in, tonight. My dad walks into my room and I shiver. He looks around and says "What are you doing?" "Nothing" I say. "Don`t lie to me, I don`t like being lied to" "Sorry" I say. "What did you do today?" he repeats "I went from class to class what do you think?" I tense up realizing what I said is not good. "Don`t give me attitude" he says, "sorry" I say. "You will learn someday" he says "now stand up". I stand up, he unlaces his belt from the loops, pulls it back and whips me in the back hard. I grit my teeth to not cry out in pain. He gives my three more whips and walks out locking my door from the outside. The pain hurts so much that I have to lay on my stomach. I get used to the pain, so it doesn`t hurt as much anymore. I lay and fall asleep after a while


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-4 Tobias POV**

When I wake up, the pain on my back still lingers at the spots the belt whipped. I dress in a black shirt and jeans and get out of my house as fast as possible without eyeing my bed. I go to my bus stop and I see that Tris waits at the same bus stop. I walk up to her and say "Hi". "Oh hi Four" she says with a small smile on her face. "Who`s this?" asks a tall boy with hair sticking up at different places. "No one Caleb, just someone I met yesterday" she says, "Hi I`m her older brother so, yeah". "Well hi, Caleb right?" I say "Yeah that`s me" he replies. The bus rolls up and I get on after Tris and before Caleb. He seems weird and she seems, I don`t know, strong and brave. I know I can`t say that because I don`t even know her. I can`t like her can I? No that`s crazy! In the bus, people are throwing trash at her and yelling "Hey trash it looks like you are full" and she sits with her brother trying her best not to cry and scream. I feel bad, I don`t want her to get hurt. What am I saying? It`s not like I like her, I push that thought out of my mind and get out of the bus when it stops. I used to be like her. I used to be that person that got trash thrown at. I moved 2 years ago from New York. I can`t get her out of my mind. I walk to class Zeke and Shauna we all have the same class at first period. After that period, I go to my second one with Shauna. Zeke and Shauna always have trouble saying good-bye. I don't see why, it`s not like they are never going to see each other again. It`s only one class! They really bug me sometimes. Tris is also in my second class. I sit two seats away from her and Shauna sits between us. I get that feeling again. I want to sit by her but Shauna is in the way.

**Tris POV**

I`m in my second class and Four is in the same class. For some reason I want to be closer to him I don't even know why. He has dark hair with dark blue eyes almost the shade of the night sky. I`m in a daze until the teacher snaps his finger in front of my face and says "Why did we go to war in 1920?" all I could manage was "uhhh". "Pay attention" he says frustrated, my cheeks get warm from embarrassment and he asks someone else the same question. How can Four distract me so easily? I can`t be distracted! I can`t get distracted.

"Hey" Christina says walking next to me. We have third period together so we decided to walk together. "What`s up with you?" "Your cheeks are–" before she can finish I say "Nothing" covering my cheeks which are really warm. "Ok, ok let`s go to third period" she says and that was the end of that conversation. After third period we sit in the cafeteria and people throw garbage at me. Christina sits next to me with Uriah on the other side and Will sitting next to her. "Ignore them" Uriah says. I don`t say anything back. I just walk with tears making my sight blurry. I walk out of the cafeteria and sink to the floor slowly with my back against the wall. The cafeteria opens and I quickly wipe my tears off with the outside of my hands and get up. "Are you alright?" Four asks as he gets closer. He brings his thumb up wipes the tears off. I jolt back but he keeps his hand on my face. "I`m fine" I say, "You don`t look fine" he says. "Why do you care?" I ask "I just do" he replies. He leans in and presses his forehead to mine. We just stay like that for a while. Then he says "want to walk to class with me?" "Sure" I say. So we walk to our lockers. His locker is a little far from mine. After that we walk to class. I think I like him. No that`s crazy! I push the thought aside and sit next to him.

**Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading this story. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. Please review and tell me what I can improve on and let me know what you like about the story. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-5 Tris POV**

After school, I tell my mom I`m helping the school clean up. It was the best excuse I could think of. I hung out with Christina, Will and Uriah. We went to the movies and saw Paranormal Activity 5. It was so scary but good. It was my first time going to the movies and it was the most fun I have ever had. After that I went home. My parents were a little suspicious because I got home late but not too suspicious. I took a long shower and hopped into bed. I dreamt of Four kissing me. I woke up and realize that I like him. When I look at my clock, it says 1:00am so I go back to sleep. Well, try to go back to sleep but all I can think about is him. Why? What`s wrong with me? I can`t even think straight. I get up and sneak downstairs and get a glass of water. I quickly go back up and eventually fall back asleep. I wake up quickly, get dressed, grab a bite to eat and head to school with Caleb. I see Four at the bus stop and we sit together because Caleb wants to sit by himself which is strange I find. "So, what`s up?" he says finally. "I don`t know, not much" and then people start to throw trash at me and call me "trash". "Ok, I`m sick of this!" Four yells and they all stop. "You know Four, you`re pretty scary" "don't say that ok" he says "Ok, I`m sorry" I say. "I was wondering if you were doing anything after school?" he asks "No" I reply. "I have something to show you" "Meet me outside the school, ok" and the bus stops.

**Tobias POV**

"So what are you doing after school" Zeke asks me, as if he knows something. "Nothing much, I have to do something, not that important". "Do you want to hang out with me and Marlene to go to something with her parents?" "I can`t" I say. "Come on dude, what`s more important" he stops "wait a second you are meeting up with a girl aren`t you?" he asks. "No" I say quickly. "Sureeee, Four`s got a girlfriend" "Keep quiet! I don`t have a girlfriend". "The bright cheeks say differently" he says. I cover my cheeks and say "Whatever dude" and walk away. Is Zeke right? Do I like her? Maybe I do. Oh well, I walk to my next class. The whole time I think about her. Her grey-blue eyes, her blond hair, her bravery, her selflessness. Everything about her is PERFECT! Ugh I have to stop thinking about her.

The rest of the class goes by quickly. I can`t wait to meet her after school. I`m on my way to Tris`s locker, when I bump into Christina. I`ve never talked to her before but I`m glad she is Tris`s friend. She says to watch where I`m going and asks where I`m running to in such a hurry. Ugh I don`t have time for this, I need to see Tris. Christina sees me blushing and I just ignore her and get to Tris`s locker. I finally get to see her and her beautiful eyes. She looks at me and says "hi". "You ready to go?" I ask. "Yea sure" "Where do you want to go?" she asks. "It`s a surprise" I say. "Ok" she replies a little unsure. "Can I use your cell phone?" she asks, "I need to text my parents" "They will wonder where I am". "Sure" I say.

**Hey, everyone so how is the story going so far? Please tell me what you like about it! Thanks for READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-6 Tris POV**

I texted my parents saying that I was helping Christina and Will with their homework. I don`t think my parents would approve of me going somewhere with a boy. I gave him his phone back and said "Thank you". He took my hand and we started walking. I`m a little nervous, I hope he doesn`t notice. We walk for what seems like an hour. As we get closer and closer, I hear laughter and screaming and some other noises. I don`t know where they are coming from. "Where are we going?" I ask in curiosity and excitement. "You will see, come on we are almost there" dragging me behind him. Then we start running and I see a Ferris wheel. I`ve only seen a Ferris wheel once but never this close. It looks like fun! I want to ride on it, to feel like I`m flying! "Here we are" he says looking at me. In front of me are a bunch of rides. They looked like so much fun! "What ride do you want to go on first?" he asks me, "that one" I point at the one going really fast, that has a really thick colorful bar that spreads out to seven bars with seats in them. "Ok" he says and we walk to the ride and wait in the line. When it`s our turn we go and sit in the seats right beside each other and get strapped in it. It takes a few minutes for the ride to start but when it does, I can hardly move because it goes really fast. I keep my eyes open, holding on to the bars so hard that it hurts but I don`t care. I`m screaming so much, that after a while I`m surprised that I can still scream. I look up in the sky for a second then down on the ground. It goes back and forth till the ride slows down and stops. That was fun! I want to do it again but I don`t think Four does. He looks like his eyes are going to pop out soon, so I suggest that we go on the Merry go Round. It`s fun, we hold hands on our horses, laughing and making funny faces. After that we play this fun game, where we have to aim at these aliens and try to shoot them down. Four has amazing aim and he knocks down all of them and gets a giant stuffed monkey and gives it to me. It`s about the size of me. I say "Thank you". Before we go on another ride, we get cotton candy. I`ve never tried it before but it`s delicious. When I bit into it, it melted in my mouth. Four took some of his and smashed it on my face with a mischievous look on his face. I take some of mine and smash it all over his face. He grabs my waist in surprise, my back against his stomach. He takes one hand off and wipes a bunch of cotton candy all over my face. We both laugh and then stare at each other's eyes until someone says "Hey Tris".

**Hey everyone, do you know who it is that said "Hey Tris". The first four people who review with the correct answer will get a shout out from us. The first person will get a person with a name of their choice put in the book. We will announce the winners at our next chapter. Good luck!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-7 Tris POV**

"Hey Tris" I hear and turn around to see Christina and Will running up to us. "Um hi, what are you doing here?", "well Will took me here for a date, is that cotton–" I cut her off "Um yes, it is". "Wait did I interrupt anything?" she asks "No" I reply. "Well we were going to the bumper cars if you want to join us" I look at Four. He shrugs so we follow Will and Christina. Then Christina starts walking with me and Will starts walking with Four. "You and Four?" Christina blurts out when the boys are far enough to not hear. "I don`t know" I say "Did you guys kiss?" she asks, "No!" I say. "Do you like him?" "I don`t know, I mean I guess I do". I know I like him but I don`t want to tell anyone, but it`s just Christina. Oh well, I will keep it to myself for now. We get to the bumper cars, at first I don`t know how to work the bumper cars and I look really silly going back and forth. Then Four rides his bumper car over and explains how to work it. I go over and bump his car and he bumps mine and we both laugh so hard. We forget about everyone around us. Then Christina comes over by surprise and bumps my car and I bump her back. Then the bell goes off telling us that it`s time to get off. Then we just walk around and play a few games.

**Tobias POV**

After we play a few games, Tris wants to go on the Ferris wheel. I say "Yes". I`m not a big fan of heights so I`m really nervous but I don`t want to let Tris down. So we get on the rocking seats, going higher and higher as they load more people. I get more and more nervous as we get higher. "Are you human Tris, being up this high?" "Wait you are scared of heights?" she asks "Oh my gosh! "I`m so sorry if I knew we wouldn`t have been on this ride". "No, it`s fine I wanted to". She puts her warm hand on top of my cold hand that`s holding on to the bar. I look at her, she smiles and I smile back. The ride starts and we go up and down. Why can`t we just stay on the ground? She leans into me looking up, I put my hand on her shoulder and look at the twinkling stars. I try to keep my mind off of how high I am and she makes it less scary somehow.

After the ride was over, we walked to this river I always go to when I want to get away. I call it my "escape". We sit on the rocks, so close to the water that it splashes our feet. It gets dark out quicker now days so we stare at the stars and then we look at each other. "I like you" I blurt out.

**Hey everyone, we are really disappointed that we only got 1 review on who it was that said "Hey Tris". Please review and tell us how the story is going and we will try to make it better. Just type anything that will help our story or something you all like about it and thanks to ****zayzay for guessing. You get a person with a name of your choice just write what name you want it to be in the reviews. We are also sorry for putting up the chapters so late. We have school and other things. We will try to fix that. Thanks everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-8 Tobias POV**

"What?" "You like me Four?" she asks, "Why do you like me?" "I`m not pretty, I`m short and–" I cut her off and fit my lips to hers. She looks shocked "You`re right, that word is too small" She smiles and kisses me back.

**Tris POV**

After lying on the rocks for a while, I ask "What time is it?", "9pm" he replies. "Oh my gosh, I have to get home". I get up and wipe my jeans. He gets up right after, "I`ll walk you" "No it`s fine" I say and run home as quick as possible. My parents are going to kill me but I`m so happy. I walk into my house and "Where have you been?" my father demands. "Helping Christina and Will with their homework". "Ok, sweetie get ready for bed" my mom says in a sweet voice. So I do, I go take a shower and hop into bed. I wish I ate dinner. I`m so hungry but with all the excitement, I forgot to eat and when I got home it was too late.

I wait for the bus wishing that I could just go and kiss Four but with Caleb beside me that`s not an option. I`m glad he knows to keep it cool. We get on the bus, I sit by Caleb. I`m so happy, I can`t get the smile off my face. I think Caleb is suspicious of why I can`t stop smiling but I don`t care. Caleb asks me "Tris why are you smiling like a lunatic?" "Um. . . . no reason". I don`t quiet think he bought it but he doesn`t say anything. After we got off, Caleb goes to his locker on the other side of the school and Four comes to mine. "Hey" he says, "Hi, what`s up?". "Well a lot!", "I`m dating the best girl in the world!" I turn tomato red. He kisses me on the cheek and walks me to class. He says "Bye" and I go in. "Good morning class, we have a new student who will be joining us till the end of the year" says the teacher. "His name is Albert and I hope that you guys will show him around and help him out today". "Actually I prefer Al" the new boy says and sits at the empty seat behind me. Christina who sits next to me says to Al, "Hi I`m Christina and this is Tris". "Hi" he says in a shy voice. "Oh, and this is Will" Christina says pointing at Will beside her. Will waves in excitement

At lunch, Christina introduces Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn and Four. We all sit at the same table. Marlene and Uriah sit together. They kiss and laugh. Zeke and Shauna sit close to each other doing the same, so does Christina and Will. Al sits close to me on one side, maybe a little too close. Then Peter comes over and says "I don`t think I was I was introduced to trash can here", "What`s your name again?" "Or do you go by trash?" I turn bright red from embarrassment and Four tenses up ready for a fight "Her name is Tris" Christina says in an angry voice. "I asked her, oh wait trash cans can`t talk, my bad I forgot". Then he goes back to his table. "What a jerk" Christina says looking over at their table. They`re laughing so much, it look like they are going to fall out of their seats. "I have an idea" Al says "Why don`t we all go over there with our trays and dump it all on Peter". "I`m in" Four says without having to think. Then we all agree at once.

**Thanks everyone for reviewing more! We really appreciate the all of the input that people give us for making our story better. Sorry for the cliffhangers though. It`s just a better way to end the chapter but that`s why we update every day. So just come and read the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks everyone! Hope you are enjoying it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-9 Tris POV**

So we all go over there with our trays and all at once dump everything on top of Peter`s head getting some on the people next to him. He looks mad and we all laugh. "Sorry, thought you were a trash can, my bad" I say. We all walk out of the cafeteria laughing. The others walk ahead, me and Four stay behind, my back on the wall. We are so close; there is only an inch between us. I wish we were closer. His hands are on either side of my head. He brushes the strands of hair on my cheek, leans in closer and kisses me lightly and I kiss him back. "Are you ok?" he asks and looks straight into my eyes. "Yeah . . . well I mean I guess so, I didn`t–" I start sobbing like baby "I didn`t know it would be this hard being in public". "I know" he says "no, you don`t know, I`m so small and people think I`m an easy target". "Well show them you`re not". "Ok" I reply. He wipes my tears off with his thumb. What I didn't notice was that Caleb was standing there watching. His mouth dropped open. My face turns so red it feels like it`s going to burn off. Four`s face is also red. "What are you doing?" Caleb finally says "Um . . ." is all I can say. "I saw you in there throw trash at that poor boy". "He`s not a poor boy Caleb", "Have you heard what these people have been doing to me?". "That doesn`t give you the right to do that" he yells. "And who are you to tell her that?" Four asks "I am her brother" Caleb says back "And you are?" "None of your concern" Four says folding his arms "Oh well, I find that funny considering that I came out here and see you lips on hers". "Let`s go Four" I say pulling him away from Caleb.

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter was so short. In the next chapter I will try to make it much longer. Also if you all are wondering, the new character`s name in Mariah but it will take a while to introduce her because we write our chapter ahead of time but I promise you she will be an awesome character. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-10 Tobias POV**

After school, Tris comes over to my house because she doesn`t want to face her brother and parents right now. We lay on my bed laughing, talking a sneaking in kisses and just staring at each. I want to tell her my real name but I will when I`m ready. I hear a knock on my door. Oh man, I forgot my dad gets home early today. "Open the door!" my dad says. I unlock the door and quickly go in front of Tris hoping he won`t see her. What am I saying? He will see her. "Who`s this?" he asks pointing at Tris. "A friend" "How many times do I have to tell you not to lie to me?" "And on top of that you didn`t ask me if you can have friends over". "Sorry" I say. "Stand up" he tells me I do turning my back. I look at Tris, her eyes look like they will pop out and she look scared. Tris gets up quickly and stands in front of me. I turn around and see my dad flinging the belt. It wraps around Tris`s arm. She tugs it off her hand and whips him so hard, he falls to the ground. She releases the belt and drops it to the ground. She turns around and holds her wrist. It`s red and swollen. I can`t believe I just stood there! I hug her and squeeze really tight, maybe a little too tight. Her hands are on my chest. I let go and say "Thank you". She kisses me lightly on the lips and asks "Want to go for a walk?" "Yes" I reply. So we walk to the river where we had our first kiss and lay on the rocks. She lies beside me, looking up in the sky. I put my hand on hers and look up too.

Today is the day where we sign up for school clubs. So I and Zeke are on our way. We have to at least sign up for one club. When we get to the bulletin board, almost all the clubs are filled. "Oh dude, we should have got here early" Zeke says looking at the board. "Yeah, we should have". "Wait, your girlfriend signed up for wrestling!" he points at Tris`s name under the wrestling signup sheet. Underneath her name is Christina`s and Peter`s! This isn`t good, this isn`t good at all! "I think I will sign signup for wrestling" Zeke says but I have to sign up for wrestling just to make sure she doesn`t get hurt. There is only one slot left too. "You should let me sign up for it" I tell Zeke. "Why?" "Please let me". "Fine" "Thank dude". I quickly write my name down and get to class.

At lunchtime, I go to the lunch room and see Tris. She is sitting with Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Al, maybe a little too close to Al. I go and sit on the other side. She says "Hey". "Why did you sign up for wrestling?" I ask. "Because I want to prove that I`m not an easy target, "You`re not an easy target" I say

**Tris POV**

"Yes I am" I say "That`s why Peter and his friends are bullying me", "But you don`t have to prove anything" he says. I don`t understand why he doesn`t want me to join wrestling. He`s the one that told me to show them that I`m not an easy target. I don`t get it. "Well I signed up too" he adds, I`m glad he signed up. "Ok' I say. He kisses me on the lips lightly and we eat in silence.

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews. Please do keep reviewing about what you like about the story and how we can make it better. Also Zayzay please do give us the description so we can make Mariah. Don`t worry we are not going to make her a bad character or introduce her at the end. She will be best friends with Tris and Christina. Please tell us some way we can talk to you so we can know more about the character. Leave it in the reviews. Thanks everyone. KEEP READING!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-11 Tris POV**

He walks me to my class and turns and walks away. I`m guessing he is mad at me for signing up for wrestling. But, I`m not changing my mind. I need to show people that I am tough and I`m not an easy target. In class, Al passes me a note. Weird, I open it and it says. . . Do you want to go to the movies? I write. . . Yea, sure but can Four, Christina and Will come? I pass it back to him, I wait for his answer. Finally! He passes it back. He wrote. . . Yea, sure they can come. I turn to him and say "Thanks". When I turn back, I see the teacher glaring at me. I quickly look back into my book and pay attention. After school, Four comes to my locker. I ask him "Do you want to go to the movies?" "Me, Al, Christina and Will are going. He winces a little when I say Al. Is he jealous? I hope he doesn`t think there is something going on between me and Al. He says "Sure" and then kisses me lightly on the lips.

After school, I go to wrestling. "Today, we will be practicing our punches our punching bag" says the instructor. So we each go to a punching bag and I practice my punches. Four comes over and says "Use your elbows and knees" he touches my waist and says "Keep tension here". I turn around and kiss him lightly "Thank you". "Anything for the best girl" I blush as he walks away and I go back to practicing. After practice, I go home. I walk in the door and see both my parents in the living room sitting on the couch doing nothing. This can`t be, they never do nothing. My dad stands up when he sees me. "Beatrice Prior, where have been?" he yells in an angry voice. "Helping people around the block" I say lying. I hope he can`t tell."You haven`t been coming home till very late and your brother told me he saw you kiss a boy" "You are going to tell me what`s going on right now" he seems to be getting more mad! "I`m sorry", "Just go" he says dismissing me. I walk upstairs and lay on the bed with tears going down my face. After a while, I fall asleep. In the morning, I run to the bathroom, vomiting. Feel really dizzy. I throw up again. My mom comes to put towels in the bathroom. She sees me and drops the towels and leans next to me. I throw up again my vision starts to go blurry. My mom hugs me and then everything goes black.

**Hey everyone, here you go, new chapter. I decided to put another one up today. Hope you like it. Does anyone know what happened? If you do write it in the reviews and we will see if anyone got it right. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-12 Tris POV**

I wake up but not in my room. I look around and see two chairs. Caleb is sitting on one of them, with his hands on his head balancing his elbows on his knees. He looks up and sees me awake. "Tris you`re finally up, everyone is worried sick about you". "Where am I?" "You are in the hospital you blacked out" he says. "Who else is here?" "Mom, Dad and some of your friends" he replies. "Is Four here?" I ask. "Yeah, he is downstairs in the cafeteria" "He was up here waiting for you to wake up, but he got hungry". "Christina?" "No, she had to go to school". "Ok" I say and slowly fall back to sleep.

**Tobias POV**

I`m in the hospital cafeteria, eating soup. I hate hospital food. I`m so worried about Tris, the doctor took her temperature and it said 130. She said that Tris had has an extremely high fever and that it`s probably due to stress and lack of eating. After I finished eating, I go up to Tris's room. She is still asleep and Caleb is still sitting on the same chair he was before I went to get something to eat. I ask "Not up yet?" "She was up" he replies. I wish I was here when she was up. I go and sit next to Caleb and wait. "Four" I hear Tris say. I look at her, she is awake! "Tris are you alright, how do you feel?" "My head hurts, I feel really dizzy and I`m starving". "I`ll go get something for you to eat" says Caleb. "Thank you" Tris says back as Caleb leaves the room. "I was so worried about you!" I say. She just looks at me for a long time. We stare into each other's eyes until she drifts off to sleep. I get tired so I get up, kiss her on her forehead and sleep on the floor next to the bed. Tris` screams wake me up. She is having a bad dream, I wake her up and she starts crying. "Tris are you ok?" I ask, "Bad dream". "You . . . can . . . sleep on the bed with me . . ." she says between sobs. So I get on the bed, she faces me and puts her hand on my chest. I kiss her forehead and we both fall asleep. When I wake up, she is still asleep. Her head near my heart. Caleb left a bowl of soup on the table for her and I see her mom sitting on the same chair Caleb was on before. "Did she wake up yet?" she asks me. "Yea, a few times", "So you really care about her?" she asks. "Yes, I do", "Keep her safe for me". "I will" I reply, "Promise?" "Promise" I assure her. "Thank you Four", I turn back to Tris.

**Hey everyone, I will try to put another chapter today but if I can`t I`m sorry. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-13 Tobias POV**

I stay at the hospital for a little longer and then go to school. By the time I get to school, it`s lunchtime and I sit with Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn and Al. "How is she?" Christina asks as soon as I sit down. I`ve never really liked her but since she is Tris`s best friend, I will try to be her friend too. "She woke up but the doctor says she has very high fever". "Wow" Uriah says in disbelief. "How pale is she?" asks Zeke "Pretty pale" I answer and then we all eat in silence. "I say we all go over and visit her after school" Al says. I know he has a crush on Tris, it`s pretty obvious. "Yes, we should" Christina says in agreement. The bell rings and we all go to our classes. Each class I go to, I make sure I get an extra copy of the work so Tris doesn`t fall behind. Finally, school ends and Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene and of course Al comes with me to visit Tris. When we all get there, Tris is awake and she looks much better! "Tris" Christina yells in excitement and gives her a big bear hug. "How are you feeling?" Uriah asks, "I feel much better" says Tris. "We were worried sick" Shauna says, "This soup is good" Tris says while putting it down. "Do you want me to go get more?" I ask, "Um. . . . Yes please" she says. So I walk to the cafeteria which is down a flight of stairs. The line is pretty long so I wait for what seems like forever. Then finally, I get a bowl from the pile and scoop some soup into the bowl and take it to the cash register. "Is that everything?" says the lady behind the cash register, "Yes" I say and take out my wallet. "That will be three dollars please" I pass her a five dollar bill, get two dollars back and I go back to Tris`s room. I pass the soup to her with a spoon I grabbed on the way out of the cafeteria. She still sounds a little weak but much than how she sounded before. "Thank you" she says, I nod and sit next to her on the bed, while everyone else sits on the floor and the chairs. Will sits on a chair with Christina sitting at the edge of his knees and Uriah on the other chair with Marlene and everyone else on the floor. "Who wants to play truth or dare?" Zeke asks. Everyone nods in agreement, "Ok, I will go first" Zeke says , "Ok, Four truth or dare?" "Um . . . Dare" I`m a little scared, I mean it`s Zeke here. Who knows what he`s going to ask me. "Kiss Tris" he says, that`s simple which is a little weird. He never picks a simple dare. "No" Tris says and immediately I realize why he picked that dare, Tris is sick. "I`m not getting Four sick" "It`s fine Tris, I won`t get sick" I say. "Yes, you will" she says, "Alright, I guess I only have two more no`s" I say. "Al, truth or dare?" I ask, "Truth" he replies. "Is it true your crush is in the room?" "If so, who is that person?" he turns bright red like a tomato.

**Hey everyone, sorry for the cliff hanger. Don`t worry we will put up another chapter tomorrow. Sorry it was so late today.** **Also zayzay sorry for taking so long how about you pm us if you have an account but if you don't then we can take your number. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-14 Tobias POV**

"Is it true that your crush in this an if so who is it?" He turns bright red like a tomato. It`s making me want to laugh but I try to hold it in. "Um . . . yes . . . it`s . . . it`s, he stops for second and then says "Tris" really quickly. I look at Tris; she is just staring at him, a little frustrated. Then she glares at me. She is mad at me because I asked him that question, but I had to. "Awwww Tris, you have a secret admirer" Uriah says in a girly voice. She throws a pillow at him. She and Al are both really red, maybe that was a bad idea. "Too bad she is mine" I say hugging her a little too tight, she lays her head on my chest and we both get back to our game. "Truth or Dare?" Al asks Uriah, "Um, dare I ain`t no pansycake" everyone laughs. You can always count on Uriah to brighten the day. "I dare you to kiss the girl you would date besides Marlene". He goes over to Lynn and kisses her quickly and turns red. Marlene hits him on the arm; he grabs his arm and says "Ouch". She just sticks her tongue out at him and then they kiss. "Truth or Dare?" Uriah says to Tris. "Truth" she replies, "Is it true that you were home schooled for your whole life?", "Yes" she says, I kind of already knew that. She didn`t have to tell me, it`s a little obvious. "I didn`t know that" says Christina "That`s because I didn`t tell you" Tris tells her. "Truth or Dare?" Tris asks Lynn. "Dare" Lynn says right away without even thinking. "I dare you to throw that pillow" she points at the pillow she threw at Uriah, "At Four hard". She is getting back at me for asking that question to Al. So Lynn throws the pillow hard and it hits my head, knocking the wind out of me. Everyone laughs and Tris has an evil smirk on her face, she is good! "Now I even have my pillow back, thank you Lynn" she says and everyone laughs even more. How is she so smart? I think to myself, I wish she wasn`t sick, I want to kiss her so badly. "Truth or Dare?" Lynn asks Will. "Um. . . Truth" he says. "Is it true that you peed your pants when you kissed that girl in third grade?" he turns really red, "Yes" he says and everyone laughs. Tris laughs so hard that she starts coughing and she says "I don`t mean to be a bummer but I am getting really tired". Everyone says goodbye to Tris as the leave. I stay with her as she drifts off to sleep with her head on my chest. After a while, a doctor comes in with a thermometer in her hand. Tris sits up and I do too, my legs dangling off to the side. The doctor puts the thermometer and waits a few minutes. She takes it out to look at it and says "Well, Miss. Prior, you are back to normal. "So I can go home?" she asks excitedly, "Yes, you can" she dismisses and Tris goes to the bathroom and changes into the clothes her mom brought her. I wait sitting on the bed, when she finishes, we walk out of the hospital and to her house. I have never been to her house before. When we get there, we walk up to the front door. Her house is small but big enough for her family. We walk in and sit on the couch

**Hi everyone! Here you go, an extra long chapter. Thanks for all the support and reviews you all have given us. We hope we made the story better. By the way zayzay we are 14. THANKS FOR READING!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-15 Tris POV**

I and Four sit on the couch. I`ve never brought him to my house before. I don`t know why. He helps me with homework. I`m so happy to be home, I kiss Four and he kisses me back, we kiss for while. I missed his kisses, I really did. After we kiss for a while we get back to my homework

**(2 Days Later!)**

Back at school, oh how I missed school. NOT! I go class to class and finally, lunch comes along. Good! Because I am starving! When I walk in people yell "Trash!" as usual. I see Peter laughing and I glare at him, not realizing that his leg is out. I fall and everyone laughs except my friends. They all come to help me, I love it that they do and I know they are only trying to help but they are making me look weak. Christina offers me a hand up and I take it. She pulls me up almost taking my arm out of my socket. I hold my arm for a second, she says "Sorry". I go up to Peter and say "Why did you do that?" "I didn`t see you there, you are really small" he says and he and his friends start laughing. I am getting sick of this! I just flip "I swear, I will kill you in your sleep if you don`t stop!" He just laughs and says "I didn`t know trash cans threaten and they look so funny when they do". I scream in frustration and walk away. My friends follow me back to our table. Four finally comes in and sits next to me. We kiss and everyone gags. We laugh, "Sorry I was late" he says, "That's ok" I tell him. "So what happened?" he asks, "Peter tripped Tris and she threatened him" Christina says. "Way to go Tris" says Four, "After that he made a joke and laughed" I say sadly. "You are still the best; he is just a low life loser" he says whispering in my ear and I smile. The bell rings so I go to class.

After school I go home and make dinner because it`s my turn. I make spaghetti and Caleb sets the table because my parents are at work. I`m just finishing up spaghetti when I hear my parents come home. "Something smells good" my mom says walking up to me. "So how do you feel?" she asks, "Much better!" I reply. "That`s good" she says smiling, so I smile back. I bring the big bowl of spaghetti and place it the middle of the table and sit next to Caleb and my dad. "I was thinking . . . that maybe you should invite that boy, Four over for dinner" he says, "I will ask him" I reply, surprised that my dad is even thinking of allowing me to date! "I`m sorry I yelled at you the other night, it`s just that you`re my little girl and I don`t want you to grow up". "I know dad" I say and then eat. The rest of dinner is silent.

**Hey everyone, Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and helping our story become better! Thanks also for following our story. Sorry this chapter was really late. We will try to update faster. Also Zayzay I think you live far away. So I don`t think we can text you. Do you maybe have an email so we can email you instead? THANKS FOR READING!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-16 Tris POV**

After dinner, we take the leftovers to soup place where people that don`t have much money go to eat. We serve them, they`re really nice. I feel bad for all these people, I really do. They shouldn`t be here, they should be at a nice and safe house, spending time with family and friends. Home is where they should be, not out in the cold. After we serve everyone, we go back home. I quickly do my homework and so does Caleb, we help each other. Then I take a shower, put on my PJ`s and go to bed.

In the morning, I put on skinny jeans, blue plain t-shirt and my purple sweater over it and I go downstairs. My dad kisses me on the top of my head and says "Good morning", "Morning" I say back. Caleb is reading a book as usual; I eat scrambled eggs for breakfast. When I am done, I and Caleb walk to the bus stop, I see Four. He walks up to me and kisses me. We wait for the bus in silence. The bus finally comes and I sit next to Four. "What do you think about coming over for dinner?" I ask Four. He looks at me and says "Sure" he looks a little surprised that I asked him. "My dad worries at lot and he has never allowed me to have a boyfriend, so he to ask you to join us for dinner", "I guess he just needs reassurance that you are not someone who will hurt me" I say. He nods and says "I will be there", "Thank you". We get off the bus, me and Four walk to our locker. "Hey" Christina says behind me, "Hi" I say. "So what are you doing after school?" she asks me, "Well, Four is coming over for dinner". "Oh, what are you going to wear?" "This" I say pointing at the outfit I have on now. "We have to go shopping, meet me here after school" she says and walks off before I can even say anything. I guess I am going shopping.

After school, I wait for Christina by my locker. I told Four to be at my house at five o`clock. "Ready to go?" Christina asks walking up to me. "Yup" I tell her, so we walk to the mall. "So, where is Will?" "At his house, we are going to have girl time. "Yeah" I say, "You are going to have fun!" she says. We get to the mall and walk around, go into stores and goof around with sunglasses, clothes, hats and other funny stuff. Christina makes me try on a few outfits.

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was so short. We love all the reviews so please keep writing them. THANKS FOR READING!**

**Also Zayzay it costs us money to text you so please if you have anything else like an email or face book. Let us know. THANKS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-17 Tris POV**

She made me try on tights that had a nice design; a baggy but nice long sleeved shirt, a scarf and soft plush boots. The scarf and boots are blue, the tights are white and the shirt is a nice dark grey. "I like it" I tell her, "Come on, I am getting that for you" she says. "No, it`s ok Christina, I`m good" I say but she doesn't listen to me and pays for it. "Let`s go, we are going to my house for the finishing touches" she grabs my arm and drags me behind her. "You didn`t have to pay for that outfit", "Just think of it as an early birthday present" she says smiling at me. "Besides you needed that outfit, I saw your closet". I hit her, but not hard enough to be serious.

We get to her house and I go up to her room. I get changed into my new outfit in the bathroom attached to her room. When I`m done, she tells me to sit so she can put make up on. While she puts it on, I ask her "What`s the point of putting make up on if it doesn`t make me pretty?", "I`m not going for pretty, I`m going for noticeable" she answers finishing up. I hate it when she tortures me with her makeup. She moves away so I can look in the mirror. Wow! I look different, I don`t even recognize myself. "Ok, now for your hair, straightened or curled?" she asks, "Curled" I say. "Ok" she says while plugging in the curler. It takes a while to curl my hair so I sit back and close my eyes. "Done" she says I look in the mirror and see my hair is really curly. I LOVE IT! "I can walk home myself, Thanks Christina for making me look noticeable". "Don`t mess up my masterpiece" she says when I`m on my way out

By the time I get home, it`s 4:50pm. "Wow" my mom says in disbelief that it`s actually me! "Don`t you look nice?" she says. Then dad comes in, "What do you– is that makeup?" "I like it, it looks nice on you" "Thanks" I say surprised that he wasn't shocked. I think I am in some parallel universe.

**Tobias POV**

I walk up the stairs of Tris` house, I knock on the door. A few seconds later Tris opens the door. She looks different, I like it. "You look different" I say after staring at her. "Thanks, I think" she says a little unsure, "No, different in a good way" she laughs.

**Hey everyone, sorry it ended a little weirdly. We will try to put up as many chapters as we can this weekend because it`s a long weekend for us. Which means we don`t have to go to school on Friday! So yea, THANKS FOR READING! And please keep reviewing**

**Also thanks Zayzay for trying, if you do get a fan fiction account or email then please do let us know. It was fun while it lasted!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-18 Tobias POV**

"Come in" she says so I walk in. "Dinner isn`t ready yet so we can go sit in the living room" When we get there, I see that Tris` dad is sitting with her Caleb who is reading a book. We sit at the other end of the couch, I`m sitting between Tris and Caleb. "So Four how old are you?" Caleb asks me, "sixteen" I say, I hate questions! "What`s your real name?" "That`s personal" I say, the I whisper in Tris` ear "I`ll tell you later" she nods and smiles. "Nice to meet you Four" her dad says, "If you hurt her, I swear I will make sure you have a life wishing you didn`t do what you did, Understood?" "Understood, sir" I reply quickly. "Dad!" yells Tris while her dad walks to the kitchen. "Sorry about my dad" she says "It`s fine, I rather you have a protective dad than a dad like mine". "It`s true, if she had like mine, I don`t know what I would do. She kisses me on the lips. "Dinner" Tris` mom calls, we both get up and walk to the dinner table. I was a little nervous at first to come and meet her family but I`m not anymore. Her dad is a little scary but I know he is just trying to protect Tris. Her brother though is a little annoying but her mom is really nice! I`m guessing that`s where Tris gets her talents and her loyalty from. Her brother must be more like her dad. We sit down, Caleb beside Tris and Tris beside me and her mom on the other side. Her dad sits between Caleb and Tris`s mom. We start to eat, "This is really good, thank you" I say. My dad might be evil but he did teach me to have manners. "You are welcome" Ms. Prior says and we eat in silence. Then, Tris`s dad asks me "Four, have you lived here your whole life?" Did I mention I hate questions? "No, I moved from New York" I say, "Interesting, so why did you all the way out here?" I want to say I can ask you the same question but I don`t want to be rude so I just say "My mom died so my dad wanted to start a new life". "Dad enough questions" Tris says glaring at him. I want to say thank you to her for saving me from all the questions but I just go back to eating. After dinner, I and Tris go out to her small back yard and sit on the patio. "So Four, what _is _your real name?" I did tell her that I would tell her later. . . . "Tobias" I say "I like Tobias". I`m glad she doesn`t ask why or how I got my nickname. "Sorry about my parents they can–" I cut her off with a kiss. "You know Four–" "Call me Tobias, it`s nice hearing my name again". "Ok, Tobias you are really amazing you know?" We look at each other for a while and snap out of the daze when Caleb comes out. "Tris, dad says Four has to go home now" "Ok" Tris replies and we walk inside. I say "Thanks for having me over", "Anytime" says Tris`s dad. Tris walks me to the door. She steps out and shuts the door behind her. "Thanks a lot for coming over, it meant a lot to me" We kiss and I leave. I don`t want to, I want to Tris in my arms forever.

**Hey everyone, SOOOOOO sorry we didn`t update for like 3 days. We said we would put up lots of chapters but we had some technical difficulties and couldn`t put it up. Please keep reviewing, constructive criticism is encouraged. Please tell us how it`s going so far. SORRY AGAIN! We feel really bad. THANKS FOR READING! **


	19. Chapter 19

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-19 Tobias POV**

Right now, I have wrestling so I am on my way there. I walk in and see Tris and Peter about to fight and all I can think of is, this cannot end well! I don`t even want to watch this but I don`t want to leave either in case Tris gets hurt!

Tris tries to punch Peter but he dodges the punch and kicks her. Tris goes down, I want to go over there and help her, but I can`t. Tris tries to swing another punch but Peter punches her nose. Then he punches her face again and again. That`s it! I am not watching this anymore so I decide to walk out and sit on a chair outside the gym and wait. A few minutes later, Christina walks out with Tris leaning on her for support. Her face is all bloody and bruised. I get up right away and help Christina carry her to the nurse`s office. She can barely even walk and she looks like she is about to pass out. We reach the nurse`s office and put Tris down on the bed. The nurse comes in and sees Tris, she immediately gets supplies and starts to clean off the blood. She has a busted lip, broken nose and a black eye but even with all that she still looks perfect! I just don`t understand why she had to go prove herself to Peter out of all people. She wanted to prove herself to a low life. I`m so angry at her! I. . . . I just want to yell. I care about her too much and I hate it when she gets hurt. After the nurse fixes her up, Christina goes home and we walk to my house. When we get there, I make us peanut butter sandwiches. "Does it look bad?" she asks me while eating her sandwich, "No you look perfect" I reply, she smiles. "Why did you leave half way through the fight?" her voice getting higher and angrier, "It`s not something I wanted to watch" I say as calmly as possible. "Why did you have to go prove yourself anyway!" I ask getting madder, "To all people, you had to go prove yourself to Peter. "You don`t know what it`s like to be called names and have stuff thrown at you" she shouts. "But you don`t have to prove yourself to a low life, you are better than him Tris, he will get what he deserves soon enough!" I shout back. "Then why didn`t you help me instead of walking away?" she says and then runs out the door. Why didn`t I help her?

**Hi everyone, again sorry for not updating. It`s been really busy so we will try to update as often as possible. We will take all your suggestions and try to put it in the story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and given us ideas. We may or may not put up another chapter today, just saying. THANKS FOR READING! **

**Also Zayzay your character is coming soon I can`t really say when but it is coming soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-20 Tris POV**

I can`t stop crying. I ran home, slammed the door and ran up to my room. Thank Goodness my parents aren`t home! My dad wouldn`t have stopped asking what happened and if he found out, he would never forgive Tobias. I still don`t know how I`m going explain my messed up face to them. I don`t care, because I`m angry and sad and a bunch of emotions at once. I don`t even know what to think anymore. I fall asleep with tears staining my face.

When I wake up, I get dressed and apply a little bit of cover up that Christina bought me. As much as I hate make up, I have to put it on because my face looks horrible. I put on as much as it takes to cover up my bruised face. When I go downstairs I try to hide my face. My dad comes over and asks me what`s wrong. He tells me to move my hands away from my face. As soon as I do, he gasps and starts yelling at me. He asks me what happened and who did that to me. I quickly go to the kitchen, grab something to eat and walk out the door. I guess I didn`t hide it as well as I wanted. I`ll just say I fell down or hit a pole or something. I walk into the school and everyone starts staring at me. Then Christina comes to my rescue and pulls me into the washroom. She pulls my hair into a ponytail and tells me to wash my face. After that, she pulls different things out of her makeup bag and starts putting them on my face. When she finishes, I barely recognize myself. I`m really glad I have a friend like Christina. I hug her tightly and she hugs me back. "Thank you" I say, "Well come on, I want to show everyone my masterpiece" so we walk out and go to class. As soon as Peter looks at me, his moth falls open. I walk past him and smirk. The rest of the day goes my slowly so I`m really happy when it`s lunchtime. I sit by myself because I don`t want to deal with Tobias right now. Christina comes and sits by me. "Why aren`t you sitting with Tobias?" she asks, "No reason". "You`re lying" she says. Urg! I hate it when she can tell that I`m lying. "We just had a small fight, that`s all" I say, "Oh" is all she says and we eat in silence. "Ok this is bugging me so I have to ask, what happened?" I should have known she would ask that. "Do I have to talk about it?" I whine, "Well I don`t want to sit here and watch you be sad without even knowing what`s going on. So I explain the fight between me and Tobias the best I could without crying. Then we are silent till the bell goes off. Then I go off to my next class. I really don`t want to be in school right now. Why does life have to so confusing?

**Hi everyone, here you go. You are welcome. Our way of saying sorry, for not updating for 3 days. THANKS FOR READING! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-21 Tris POV**

After school, I go to the river where Tobias and I had our first kiss. I go there to clear my thoughts and have a little time alone. My ribs are still sore, but I don`t care. I start crying and all of a sudden someone covers my mouth and someone else picks me up. "PUT ME DOWN!" I scream, kick and punch. Another hand grabs my feet, there are three people. They drop me on the ground hard. So hard that my back hurts and I cough. When I look up I see Peter, Drew and Al! Peter, I should have known and Drew is practically his right hand man but Al! I didn`t see that coming. "Put her over the rocks" Peter says. They pick up my weak body and throw me on the rocks like a rag doll. The pain stabs every inch of my body, I`m going to die. I`m so mad at Al and I want to kill Peter and Drew! It`s getting harder and harder to breathe by the minute and I`m so very cold. All of a sudden I hear them scatter and then I hear. . . . Tobias, the last person I want to see right now. Everything starts to go blurry as Tobias picks me up and the in a few minutes everything goes BLACK.

**Tobias POV**

I`m going to kill Peter! I am sitting in a chair hoping and Tris will wake up soon. Her mom is sitting in a chair beside me and her dad is pacing. "Do you know who did this?" he asks me as calmly as possible, "Yes, Peter, Drew and Al" I reply, he nods. Then the doctor comes in and starts talking "Tris is in bad condition, she is in coma and at this time, we can`t predict if she will wake up or not, but we are doing the best we can to keep her alive". My vision is blurry and tears spread out of my eyes like a rainy day. Why her? Why? I don`t understand. I really don`t. She has been through enough already. Her mom starts crying and her dad leans over her bed holding her little hand. I think a little too tight. Caleb rushes in, "What happened?" he asks, "Peter is what happened" I say between my sobs. Then her mom takes over, "Your sister is in Coma" she says. Caleb has to lean on the wall for balance. I put my head between my hands and cry even more.

At school, Tris is all everyone talks about and it`s all I can think about. The last thing we did was fight before she went into coma. She has to wake up. She has to, she can`t leave me here. I Love Her. I try not to cry but it`s no to. Zeke comes up to me and asks "Are you alright?" "No!" I say "I`m going to kill Peter, Drew and Al". "Al?" "Are you sure?" "He had a big crush on Tris". "Yes, I`m sure" I say. We see the principal ahead and walk away. I hate the principal. There is something strange about her.

**Hi everyone! We are again sorry for not updating; school keeps getting in the way. Just to let you all know we might update like every 3 days. Maybe early if possible. Thank you for reading 20 chapters of this story. It really means a lot to us. ;)Also don`t worry nothing too bad will happen. There is a special POV next chapter so if you all want to read it then please at least give us 5-10 reviews then we will put it up. THANKS FOR READING! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-22 Jeanine Matthews POV**

I overheard a conversation in the hallways that Peter put Tris in coma. I needed her alive, we didn`t plan it like that! I go into my office and tell Peter to come to my office. After a little while he comes in and sits on one of the chairs. "What were you thinking?" I ask furiously, "We need her alive, so better you hope she wakes up!" "Sorry" is all he can say, "Well sorry doesn`t fix anything, does it?" I say dismissing him. I don`t even know what I`m going to do. I`m really angry! He ruined everything!

**Tobias POV**

It`s finally lunch, I sit in my regular spot. "Four, you look awful" says Christina. She is so rude, I know I look awful. All I have been doing is crying so of course I look awful! "That`s because I`ve been crying" I admit, "I hope she wakes up" says Will, "Everyone at this table is so sad without her, even Zeke and Uriah". "What?" Uriah says snapping out of a daze. "Nothing" says Will. "I`m going to kill Peter" Christina says angrily. I too am very angry, but sad more than anything. Why her? What did she do? My vision gets blurry again. No! I can`t cry. I can`t! Tears spill out anyway. I cover my face with my hand with my hands balancing my elbows on my knees. "Four?" I hear Zeke say but I just ignore him. "Just leave him" Lynn says. I get up and walk out.

After school, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke and I go visit Tris, she is still not awake. I can`t take this, she has to wake up. She has to! Christina starts crying and Will comforts her. Uriah is just standing there with eyes glued to the floor, not saying a word. "She will wake up, she`s brave, she will" says Zeke. Yea, she is brave. Really brave and smart and PERFECT!" She has to wake up! I kneel beside her bed and hold her hand. It`s still warm. I hold her hand with both of my hands and put my head down on top of it. She is fighting her way back, I know it, I just know it! She is going to come back alive. She has to!

After a few hours, Christina and Will leave. Zeke and Uriah stay for a little longer. "We have to go" Uriah says "Are you coming Four?" "No" "I`m staying here until she wakes up". "Ok bye, call me if you need me" Zeke says. He is concerned about me. I know he is. He was my friend since I moved here. He never asks me questions and he never expects me to talk about my past. I stay here in the hospital for the night and sleep on the floor beside her bed holding her hand. I eventually fall asleep.

In the morning, I go to school in the same clothes I had on yesterday but I don`t care that I look like a wreck. I don`t even want to be at school. I want to be with Tris when she wakes up but I have to be here. I do what I did before and grab copies of the homework for Tris for when she wakes up. This day is going too slow. I want to skip school.

I`m going to skip, I decide. I go to my "Escape" where Tris and I first kissed. I go on to the highest rock, ready to jump off and end my life.

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! Read A/N**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the cliff hanger but it seemed like a good way to end. ALSO THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! THERE IS STILL MORE TO COME! Also hoped you liked the different POV. Don`t worry we will post soon as we said, every 3 days. Thank you to everyone who follows and reviews. We love getting feedback and we like get soooo happy when we get reviews or favorites or follows. It`s AWESOME. THANK FOR READING! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-23TobiasPOV**

Then hands safely push me off the rock. Christina, she must have followed me. I only showed this place to one person, I only shared it with her, Tris. "What are you thinking?" Christina yells, "You are just going to throw your life away?" I shrug like it doesn`t matter because nothing matters to me right now. "She is strong, she will wake up and if you did just kill yourself and she woke and found out that you are dead, how do you think she would feel?" I shrug. I don`t know what she would do, I don`t know. "She would get over it and continue living". "You honestly don`t know how much she cares about you, do you?" I shrug again. "Four when she started dating you, she always had a smile on her face and if she hears that you are dead, she would probably be in the same situation you are in if not worse" ,"Her life would fall apart" says Christina. "I`ve never seen two people so perfect for each other and if you don`t see how much she cares about you then you don`t know anything about Tris". "I`m sorry, I. . . I didn`t know" I stammer, "Of course you didn`t you got to stay away from death for her" I nod and she leaves I`m guessing back to school. I just sit on a rock. If she doesn`t wake up, I might as well be dead.

After a while of sitting and thinking about her, I go to the hospital. When I walk in, I see Al looking at her then he sees me. I yell "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" "I just wanted to see her" he says in that innocent voice of his. Well, it`s not going to fool me. "You wanted to come and see what you did?" I say while still yelling "You!" "You did this to her" "You and your little friends". "I didn`t know, I`m . . . sorry. . . I thought we were just scaring her". "Well you sure did a lot more than scare her, thanks to you she may never wake up" "You might have killed her, you`re just a low life" I say. At that point the doctors come in and pull me out of the room before I could punch him. "You need to calm down Sir" says one of them. "I`m calm, can I go back in now?" "No, I`m sorry Sir you will have to leave but you can come back tomorrow". I want to punch this doctor, she is making me mad. "Fine" I snap. I sleep in the waiting room in the most uncomfortable position, but somehow I fall asleep. I haven`t been home since Tris was in the hospital and I`ve been wearing the same clothes for days and I`m starting to stink, so I go to my house hoping my father isn`t home.

When I get home, I see that he isn`t there. Well at least something is going my way. I go up stairs, take a shower and put fresh clothes on.

**Hey everyone, no cliffhangers this time so lucky you. As usual, we will update every 3 days. We love getting reviews so please continue writing them! THANKS FOR READING!**


	24. Chapter 24

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 24-Tobias POV**

Then I go to school, late by an hour. Zeke sees me and yells at me. "What were you thinking!?" "What? I didn`t do anything" I shout back. "Christina told me everything" says Zeke with a lowered voice. "Why would you even think about doing something like that?" he asks and I shrug. That`s exactly why I don`t like Christina, she is such a big mouth. "Well you better get yourself together because she is going to wake up" he says "You don`t know that, she may never wake up". "Don`t say that" "She is brave" he says, I walk away. I honestly don`t know if she is going to live. I know she is brave and strong but I just don`t know. I don`t want to brew false hope, I don`t know what to think. I honestly don`t. I just hate this! I hate what happened to her and Peter is going to pay for it!

It`s finally lunch, I go up to Peter and punch him hard in the jaw. He gets off his chair and swings. I dodge and punch his nose. I probably made an improvement. I kick and he falls to the ground. I punch multiple times on his face until someone pulls me off of him. "That was for Tris" I spit the words out at him. Then I`m called to the principal`s office. Oh great! I go to the office and sit in the principal`s room. "Tobias Eaton, ah you are the trouble maker" Mrs. Matthews says looking at a screen. I just shrug and roll my eyes. "I`m not here to talk about my past, just expel me or something" I say, impatient to get out of here. "You are suspended for a month and not allowed to participate in any school activities". "Fine" I snap, crossing my arms "Are we done here?" she waves her hand as a sign of dismissal. I leave immediately and go to the hospital.

Tris is hooked up to wires that are connected to machines. I sit on a chair with my head between my hands and with my elbows balanced on mu knees. I start to tear up. It`s been one week since she`s been asleep. I want her to wake up. I`m desperate to feel her lips against mine, her bruises are almost healed. She looks so pale like the life was sucked out of her. She almost looks. . . . . . No, she is not dead! Don`t think that. She is alive, her heart is beating. All of a sudden I hear a beep. Doctors rush in and surround her. All I hear is a strange noise but I don`t know where it`s coming from. Then I hear "Clear" and I start to panic. Tears spill out making new stains on my cheek. I have never cried this much in my life, I must look so weird. Then I hear heavy breathing like someone is about to drown but is trying to stay on the surface. That heavy breathing comes from "Tris" I yell, a doctor shakes her head to indicate that she is gone. She didn`t make it! I cry and yell "No you are lying!"

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! READ AN**

**Hey everyone, sorry about the cliffhanger again. THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! Hope you liked this chapter. So very sorry, we did put up the chapter but something happened and it wasn`t getting updated. We will keep updating every 3 days, don`t worry. We have also written poems about Divergent and we put it up. So please read that too and tell us what you think and please do keep reviewing. It`s exciting every time we get a review or a follower or a favorite so thank you. THANKS FOR READING!**


	25. Chapter 25

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-25 Tobias POV**

Someone shakes me, then I realize that it`s a dream. It felt so real though. Zeke stands in front of me, "You ok dude?" "You look as pale as a ghost". "Just a bad dream" I say, then I look at Tris, she is still there. She is sound asleep and connected to all kinds of wires. "I heard you got suspended for a month?" says Zeke, I shrug. "Peter looked horrible, his whole face bruised purple, blue and red". "So it did some improvement after all?" I ask, "Amazing improvement" he replies "Want to catch a movie with Christina, Will, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn and me?" "Nah, I`m just going to chill here", "Suit yourself" he says while walking out.

I just sit and wait for Tris to wake up. "Wake up!" I say "I know you are brave and really strong, I know you can fight your way out". "PLEASE you can`t leave me, you just can`t, not when I need you". "I LOVE YOU TRIS!" I say hoping that she can hear me. She is not going to wake up. She is dead, gone!" I lower my head and just sob. After a few seconds I hear coughing and heavy breathing. "TRIS!" I yell. I look up and her eyes open. They are bright and alert. "Tris!" I say again. She looks at me "Tobias!" she says in a weak voice. I go over to her and hug her like she is going to leave me if I let go. "Ow" she says ever so softly. "Sorry" I say.

**Tris POV**

I hear "Wake up!" "I know you are brave and really strong, I know you can fight your way out". "PLEASE you can`t leave me, you just can`t, not when I need you". "I LOVE YOU TRIS" Those last words, "I love you Tris", they shock me. I don`t know how long I was gone. I cough and breathe heavily. Tobias looks at me, his cheeks shiny from crying. "TRIS!" he yells "Tris" he says again but quieter. "Tobias!" I say weakly. Every inch of my body hurts. The only thing that I remember is Peter, Al and Drew slamming me against rocks. He hugs me so tight that it hurts. I say "Ow" softly and he releases me immediately and says "Sorry". I pull him closer, my arms stretched out.

My hands on his back, I softly kiss him and whisper "I love you too" in his ear. He smiles and lies next to me. A doctor comes in "Beatrice Prior you`re up, we had a lot of worried people and they will be glad to hear you`re awake!" she says "Just a quick check up" she comes over and checks if everything is alright. "Just a few bruises other than that you are ok, we are keeping you over night just to be on the safe side" I nod and she walks out.

**Hey everyone, are you guys happy that Tris didn`t die! We are sooo very sorry that we made people cry. As a treat and a way to say sorry we put up this chapter a day early. We love everyone who has been counting down the days and waiting till we put up the chapter. We LOVE everyone who reads this story. Please tell other people to read it too and please, please review, favorite and follow. Thank you for reading 25 chapters of this story! THANKS FOR READING!**


	26. Sorry

**The New Girl**

**Hey everyone, sorry this is not an update. I know everyone hates these but just to let everyone know, we know it`s been more than 3 days and we are sorry we didn`t update. For sure we will be updating tomorrow so just to let you know. Again, soooo very sorry that we didn`t update. SORRY! **


	27. Chapter 26

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-26 Tris POV**

I can`t wait to go home. "How long was I out?" I ask Tobias. "A week" he replies, "Wow, it doesn`t feel like it". "I was so worried about you" he says. He looks like a mess. Does he actually care about me that much? I am still mad at him though but I will let it go, for now. . . . I hug him again, I can`t believe I was out for a week. I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. PETER but right now, I think Tobias needs me more. He looks like hasn't slept in weeks. He really cares about me! "So how is everything?" I ask, "There is not much going on, I did get all your homework for you" Suddenly people burst into the room and it surprises me and Tobias. It`s Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Christina and Will. They all start talking at once. "Keep quiet!" Tobias yells and they all stop talking immediately. Christina says "Sorry" and walks forward to my bed. Zeke says "Tris you`re up" in a much lower voice but it still sounds like a scream because he is happy. Christina says "I`m glad you woke up" "We were all worried sick but Four here thought you would never wake up, so he decided he was going to kill himself, luckily I was there to stop him" she says, Tobias looks angry at Christina for saying that. "Four you didn't think I was going to wake up?" I ask. I am really angry that he would do that to himself! "I. . . I . . . um. . . Well . . . I don't know" he stutters. I get angrier. "Let`s just leave these two alone" says Will. They all leave pouting, not wanting to leave. When they are all out the door, I yell "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" "I thought you were dead Tris and if you die, I die too!" he starts yelling now too. "You didn't even think I was going to wake up" I yell back, "You were going to give up your life and if I woke up and I heard that you were dead, I would also kill myself" "Did you ever think about that?" "Well no I . . . I`m sorry Tris, I just can`t live without you and . . . and I thought I lost you, I`m sorry I just care about you too much" he says with a very quiet voice. I look away. "Tris look at me", "Tris please" he pleads. I don't know what to think I am just so mad. I look at him and tears spill over my face. "Tobias you didn't think I would wake up, you didn't even have a little faith and . . . and the last fight we had you just yelled at me, when all I needed was a little support!" I say. "I just don't like to see you get hurt and you were just . . . just asking for it" he says. "Get out!" I say pointing to the door. "Get out" I say more angrily, still pointing at the door. He gets up and walks to the door, looks at me with those big blue eyes that I get lost in every time . . . No! I am mad at him. I look away and hear the door close.

After awhile, Christina comes in and asks me "Are you okay?" "Well, I`m breathing, and I am awake, so I`m fine" I say a little too harshly so I apologize. "I`m sorry Christina, I'm just not in the mood". "Four is down stairs he seems a little angry, so I was just wondering what happened between you two" she says. "Nothing happened" I lie. "You are lying" she says immediately. Urg her and her lie detecting brain. "I don't want to talk about it, ok" I say.

After Christina leaves, my parents and brother come in. "Tris!" my mom says coming over and giving me a big bear hug. Both my parents look relieved. "Well we didn't eat yet so we are going to go get something to eat, want anything?" my dad says releasing his tense muscles from worrying about me. "No, I'm good thanks" I say. "Oh, here" my mom says passing me a PHONE. What? A phone? "Thanks" I say a little confused of why they would give me this. "I know we said no phone but if you had a phone when those kids beat you, you might have been in better conditions" says my mom, "Mine and your father`s numbers are already set to speed dial number 1 and 2" my mom says , "Thank you" I say, while figuring the phone out. It has a wide screen and it lights up when I press the button on the top. I figure how to work it a little more and then try to fall asleep but before I could, someone walks in. Someone I don`t want to see.

**Heyyyy everyone, sorry for the really late update. That`s why we made this chapter longer. Also we are having a contest. So, the first 3 people that reviews us correctly of who is at the door gets a preview of what is going to happen in the next chapter! Please keep reviewing and giving us feedback because it helps and to the guest who said the Tris can`t have 130 degree fever, sorry we were just putting a number. Thanks for telling us though. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE ENTER THE CONTEST!**

**Also, Zayzay don`t worry, your character is coming up. In fact we have it all written out and everything since we write our chapters ahead of time. So don`t worry we didn't forget about Mariah. **


	28. Chapter 28

**The New Girl**

**Contest winners in the bottom A/N**

**Chapter-28 Tris POV**

Someone walks in, someone I really don`t want to see. Someone who I am really mad at! Al. The last person I want to see right now. "GET OUT!" I yell with as much anger as I can. "I . . . um. . . I. . Just . . . um wanted to know . . . if you will forgive me?" he asks, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I yell, angrier than ever. He then comes a little closer to me."DON`T TAKE ANOTHER STEP, I SWEAR IF YOU DO, I WILL KILL YOU!" He steps back "I. . . I . . I`m. . . . Sorry Tris . . . I . . . didn`t know . . . what I was doing" he says in between sobs. I am not going to forgive him. He put me in coma and most of all, it`s his fault Tobias almost killed himself! I`m never going to forgive him! NEVER! "If you ever talk to me or even look at me, I swear I will. Kill. You" I yell. Suddenly, Tobias stormed in. He must have heard me yell. He tenses when he sees Al and his face turns from normal to angry. This can`t be, not at all. "GET OUT!" Tobias yells at Al. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!" he gets angrier by the minute. "I . . . um . . . I`m" Al starts but Tobias cuts him off "IF I SEE YOU NEAR HER AGAIN, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET YOU EVEN WALKED ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH, GOT IT?" he nods and runs out. I almost feel sorry. What am I saying? He almost killed me! I push the thought away. "I`m sorry Tris" Tobias says. I just look away, I don`t know what to say, think or feel. I feel mad and sad and a bunch of other emotions all at once. "Tris look at me" he says again, "Please look at me, I should have known you would wake up I should have known and I`m sorry". I look at those big, ocean blue eyes that I get lost in every time. We stare for what feels like hours but are only seconds. I break the daze and turn away. "I don't know Tobias, I don`t know what to say" I say. He walks over, lowers his head and kisses me on the lips. It`s a slow kiss. I can feel every part of his lips. They are really warm. I just want to kiss him until I die! He pulls his lips away from mine and says "You don`t have to say anything, I`m sorry, I just hated to see to see you sleeping on this bed for what seemed like forever" he says "I just couldn`t take it anymore and I`m sorry, forgive me, Please?" With my forehead against his, I kiss him and say "I forgive you". He smiles and so do I. I don`t know what I would do without him. I feel like we belong together, like we are together for a reason. At first, I hated that I moved here but now, it`s the best thing that happened to me! For a while, we stay in a daze. Forehead against forehead then he takes his forehead off mine and asks me "I`m starving, are you?" "Yes I am getting a little hungry" I reply "I will be back then". He walks out the door. I play around with my phone until he comes back.

When he comes back, he has two bowls in his hand. He puts them both down, grabs a blanket and spreads it on the floor. Then he offers me his hand. I gratefully take it and get up. Every bone in my body is stiff and hurts whenever I move. He puts his hand on my waist for support. I slowly get down to sit on the blanket. Tobias gets the bowls and sits down with me. He makes it look so easy! He then passes me a bowl with soup in it. Soup! I love soup, it tastes so good and I eat it slowly.

**Hey everyone, thank you soooo much for giving in answers the people who won are ****Fanofthebluebox, Kaitlynlowry and Lindsey99(Guest). We tried to PM you but you didn`t PM back so if you still want your prize we can give you a preview of the next chapter and please be patient with us. We will update every 3 days but it takes time to type. Thank you for reminding us though. Hope you liked th****e chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	29. Chapter 29

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-29 Tobias POV**

I eat my soup, sitting across from Tris. We are both silent while eating. I am so happy that I have this wonderful girl sitting in front of me. Alive and almost healthy!

I`m at 2nd period and a girl I don`t recognize comes in. The teacher goes over and says something to her then introduces us to her. "This is Mariah; some of you might know her from last year". She has short, dark brown hair, so dark it`s almost black. She looks a little like Tris but taller and she has more curves. She is wearing jeans and a plain black T-shirt. She comes over and sits in the front, on the last empty seat. For some reason I suddenly miss Tris. I can`t wait to see her at lunch!

It`s finally lunch. I go sit in my usual spot next to Tris. Mariah sits next to Christina. I`m guessing they know each other really well. "Hi, I`m Tris" she says introducing herself to Mariah. So does everyone else including me although most of us knew her from last year. We finish eating and go to our classes but I just want to stay with Tris. Especially, since her next class is with PETER! Thank Goodness Christina is with her.

When I get to class, I just sit there and listen to the teacher talk. Well, I only listen a little. I mostly think about Tris. I`m glad she is up and awake. I really don`t know what I would do without her! Well . . . I would die without her. She is so very brave and selfless and deadly smart. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone! She is my life now. I live to keep her safe. I promise myself to keep her safe. I also remember that I promised her mom to keep Tris safe.

After school, I, Tris, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, and Mariah go to the movies. We go to see Frozen. It was a good movie. Personally, I`m not a big fan of cartoon movies but Tris seemed to like it so I like it too. Everyone else seemed to like it too except Uriah and Will.

After I walk Tris home, I go home too. I run upstairs to my room. Luckily, my dad is on a business trip for a week so I don`t have to worry about "The Belt". I take a quick shower then text Tris all night. Even though it`s only 7 pm, I fall asleep.

**Hey everyone, we know it`s a short chapter but we might update another chapter soon with a lot of drama! So watch out for that. Also did you all like the new character Mariah? Thank you Zayzay for telling us about her. Please tell us if you all liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**

**ZayZay- Hope you liked Mariah. We tried to make her like you told us. Don`t worry there will be more of her soon. Thank you for giving us the character.**


	30. Chapter 30

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-30 Tris POV**

After texting Tobias, I fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of screaming and then I hear a voice. "WHERE IS TRIS PRIOR?" I don`t recognize the voice. I get up and open my door slowly and carefully as to not make any noise. I tiptoe to the top of the stairs to see what`s going on. At the corner of my eyes I see 3 men with guns held to each member of my family. I cover my mouth to stop from crying out and then I see a woman. She is tall with blond hair. She looks a little like me but much taller. Then, I realize who she is. Ms. Matthews! I knew there was something suspicious about her but why does she want me? I am just an ordinary girl. Tears start to spill from my eyes. Tears, I can`t control. They just keep spilling over like rain drops.

"Go check upstairs NOW!" she yells to the man who is pointing a gun at my mom. As soon as he drops the gun, my mom gets up and punches him in the face. She picks up his gun and points it as Ms. Matthews. "If you shoot me, you die!" she says still pointing the gun and walking backwards towards the stairs and then runs up the stairs while dodging bullets. She grabs my arm and we run to my room. She wedges a chair into the door and says "You have to run as far as possible from here", "Why? What`s going on?" I ask her in confusion. I can`t even think, I am just in total shock. "Not the time to explain" she says and opens the window. People start banging on the door. "Be Brave Tris" she tells me and kisses my head. "No, I am not leaving without you" I say crying more than ever. "I will be right behind you" she says. So I climb out the window. I still look inside once I am out the window but I`m still careful so they don`t see me. All I see is people barging in my room and my mom shooting. They shoot back at her and her body collapses on the ground. She got shot! I cry even more if that was even possible and I have to cover my mouth so they won`t hear me. I just want to stay here. I can`t do this anymore but I have to. I have to make sure my brother and my dad are ok. I take a breath, get up and jump off the roof. The impact of the ground hurt my body a lot! I grit my teeth and force myself to stand up. I run to the living room window. I see my dad`s dead body on the ground. I have to lean against the wall for support. I cry my eyes out and then get up. I force myself to keep going. My brother comes out from the corner of the house. He looks like he got punched in the jaw. I run up and hug him. "Come on, we have to get somewhere safer" he says, I nod. We as run fast as possible. As we run I take my phone out and call Tobias.

**Hi everyone, hope you all liked the sudden twist. If you didn`t know Ms. Matthews is the principal of the school. Thank you for reading 30 chapters! There is a lot of drama coming up. Please tell us if you liked this chapter or hated it. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**


	31. Chapter 31

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-31 Tris POV**

He picks up almost immediately. Thank goodness! "What`s up?" he asks, his voice is groggy from sleep. "I need your help, there are people with guns in my house and they are after me and Caleb". "I`ll be right there" he says worriedly. I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket. I hear shouting again but me and Caleb just keep running. All of a sudden, my right shoulder is numb and when I touch it, it feels wet. I look at my hand and see blood all over it. I got shot on my shoulder! I hold my arm and keep running until my legs can`t carry me anymore. Caleb comes to my side and I see Tobias in the distance. He runs over to me and picks me up, resting my body on his shoulder. He starts running and I hear gun shots coming from behind us. When he finally puts me down I see that we are at his house. I start sobbing, tears stain my face. We get inside and he walks me over to the couch. He goes and gets stuff for my wound while Caleb inspects it. "I`m going to need to take the bullet out but it`s really going to hurt" he says. I nod, agreeing to let Caleb take the bullet out. Tobias comes back with a first aid kit. Caleb opens it and takes out a small pair of scissors. Tobias passes me a cloth to bite on while Caleb digs into the wound to get the bullet out. I hold Tobias`s hand so tight, that it hurts but right now that is the least of my worries. I hear something drop near me and I know right away that the bullet is out. Caleb wraps a bandage around my shoulder and Tobias goes upstairs. A few minutes later, he comes back with a long sleeved shirt. He carefully pulls it on me. I reach up and hug him, still crying. I bury my face in his neck and for a few minutes I forget all that has happened. Tobias, he smells like safety. I pull back and kiss him. Then we just get lost in each other's eyes. He wipes my tears away with his thumb. "So where do we go?" Caleb asks breaking our daze.

**Tobias POV**

"How about you stay here?" I ask. "My dad`s not here because he is away on a business trip" I say. "My dad`s room is locked so Caleb you have to sleep on the couch, Tris you can sleep in my room and I can sleep on the floor". They both nod in agreement.

**Hey everyone, Hope you all liked this chapter. We know there has been a lot of action lately and please tell us if you liked it. Do you think the characters are acting like themselves or not. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell us your thoughts and maybe even ideas for the future and we will maybe add them to our story. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**


	32. Chapter 32

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-32 Tobias POV**

So I go in the closet, get an extra blanket and a pillow. I go back downstairs and put it on the couch. Caleb is sitting on the couch with a look of sadness. I wonder what happened back there. . .

I and Tris walk upstairs to my room. She sits on the bed and I sit beside her. "I can`t go back, people are trying to kill me and Caleb" she says, her eyes wide and frightened. "What? Who?" I ask in confusion. Well, _I am _confused. "I think it`s Jeanine Matthews. I don`t know why but she was at my house with a bunch of armed men and they. . ." She starts to cry. I pull her closer to me, trying to comfort her. "They killed my parents and now they`re dead" she starts to cry even more. WHAT? Why would people do that? I just don`t understand and why does our principal want to kill Tris. I need answers to my questions but right now I think Tris need me more. It pains me to see her like this. Abruptly, her phone starts ringing. So she picks it up

**Tris POV**

I answer my phone. "Beatrice Prior, this is Jeanine Matthews. If you don`t turn yourself in, I will kill all your friends. Understood?" she threatens. "Yes" I reply and hang up. I cover my face with my hands. Tobias tries to comfort me. "Who was that on the phone?" he asks. "It was Jeanine Matthews. She said if I don`t turn myself in, she is going to kill all of my friends" I say in between sobs. I didn`t want to tell him that but I don`t know what else to do. I feel like I could crumble in a second. "So we get everyone together and go somewhere. Some place where they can`t find us, somewhere safe, don`t worry Tris, we will get through this" he assures me. I nod but I don`t agree with him. I just don`t want to start another fight. Not now, I`m not in the mood. "Tris I know that look, you are planning to turn yourself in". He knows me too well. "Tris don`t go" he pleads, "I won`t" I tell him. "Promise?" "I Promise" I say but I'm lying and it makes me feel guilty. My parents died tonight for me and I need to know why. I need answers and I`m not getting them by running away. Tobias kisses me slowly and I kiss him back. He starts to leave to sleep on the floor but I stop him and ask him to stay with me. So we lay down side by side looking at the ceiling. I start to cry, thinking about my parents. Tobias turns sideways and looks at me. "I`m sorry Tris, what happened to you tonight should have never happened and I`m sorry for that. I really am" he says. I snuggle closer to him, resting my head on his chest, I cry even more and Tobias puts his arm around me, pulling me even closer to him. He eventually falls asleep.

I get out of bed carefully, trying not to wake him up. I take one of his hoodies/sweater to carry the smell of safety with me. I sneak downstairs and wake Caleb up. "What?!" he asks, clearly annoyed that I woke him up. "I`m going for a walk to clear my head" I tell him. "If I`m not back by morning tell Four not to worry". "Tris don`t do anything dumb" he says in a brotherly manner. "I won`t" he looks at me with an unconvinced look. "I won`t!" I repeat "Why would you think that?" I ask. "Because you can be reckless" he answers. I roll my eyes and leave.

**Hey everyone! The DIVERGENT MOVIE CAME OUT TODAY! YAYYY! Is anyone else excited as much as we are? By the way, we are thinking of ending this fan fiction because no one is really reading or reviewing so we don`t want to waste our time writing something people don`t like so please review and tell us if we should continue or stop and maybe even give us ideas. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**

**P.S. what is your favorite song in the movie soundtrack?**

**Ours are:-**

**-Beating Heart by Ellie Goulding!**

**-Won`t let you go by Snow Patrol**

**-Dead in the Water by Ellie Goulding**


	33. Chapter 33

**The New Girl**

**Chapter-33 Tris POV**

I don`t exactly know where to go. I decide to go to my house thinking that she might be there, waiting for me to turn myself in. I open the door to my house and by no surprise, I see her there waiting for me. "Well Ms. Prior, we have been expecting you" she says, "Well, here I am" I tell her. Two men come and grab my arms. "LET GO OF ME!" I scream while kicking and trying to fight my way out. "The more you co-operate, the less time all of this will take" says Jeanine in a calm voice. I stop struggling. "Take her out to the car" she says waving her hand. The men take me out to a black car. The windows a tinted so I can`t see the inside. One of the men opens the door of the car and the other throws me in the back seat. Jeanine gets in the front passenger seat and one of the men starts driving. I fall asleep eventually.

When I wake up, I feel that we have stopped. When I look outside, I see that we have reached at a lab. The two men drag me out of the car. I thrash and struggle but it`s no use. The two men take me into the lab and push me into a room. The room is small and the walls are painted white. There is also a small bed. I guess this is where I will be staying for a while. I feel like a prisoner except I didn`t do a crime. I suddenly feel exhausted. Sleep is catching up to me. A lot has happened in the past few days. My mom and dad died and I don`t even know why and I just found out that the school principal has been trying to hunt me down. Caleb and Tobias have probably woken up by now. They must be worried but once they know that I have disappeared, they will give up looking. It`s the only way to make sure they don`t get hurt. Tobias will eventually move on but I will always love him.

**Tobias POV**

When I wake up, I see that Tris is gone. I should have stayed up. I shouldn`t have let her go. She can be so stubborn sometimes and she is braver than anyone I have ever met so this is something she would have done. I`m really mad at her! She promised me she wouldn`t go. I have to find her.

I walk downstairs to find Caleb still sleeping on the couch so I walk quietly to the kitchen and make scrambled eggs since it`s quick and it still tastes ok. Then I walk over to the couch to wake Caleb up. He sits up, startled. "Tris is gone, did she tell you where she was going?" he asks in a rush. "No" I reply. He is as worried as I am even though he just woke up.

**Hey everyone, yes, we are going to continue writing this story. You all convinced us to keep this story going. Thank you all for reviewing! Yes, they will have a happy ending. Thank you for your suggestions. We are definitely going to use them and we love your song choices from the movie. Hope you all enjoyed the movie! Please keep reviewing like last time to support us and give us any ideas and help us keep our story going. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
